


[乐容乐] 李秀满老师您又又磕错cp了

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 梦回2019 沙雕向的极圈cp设定是 李秀满老师您又磕错cp了 的后续产物 (在正文里附了链接群像 很多句话娜锟娜 两句话九诺九总之继续点进来收获快乐
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Qian Kun
Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040457





	[乐容乐] 李秀满老师您又又磕错cp了

前情提要

[ 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073440)

[李秀满老师您又磕错cp了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129800)

在钱锟和罗渽民谈了恋爱之后，钱锟变得越来越精，并且以棒打鸳鸯为己任，成为了队内知名的容嬷嬷。

根据金廷祐和李帝努的聊天，钱锟现在像个不能再下蛋的老母鸡，守着自己那几只宝贵的鸡崽子，但凡有人靠近一点，他都会警惕地把几个小尾巴往身后一胡噜，连李帝努罗渽民这两个有主的都得仔细藏好，就怕有哪个又被外边的狐狸精勾了魂，这小鸡仔被叼走了还不得被一下子吃干抹净。

然后被路过听全了的朴志晟一个嚷嚷把整个梦队都招了过来。

黄仁俊：我真的完全没有谈恋爱的意思，锟哥想太多了。

李帝努：我有廷祐哥了，我不会被别人勾走的，我最近在举铁，谁敢过来我会联合举铁比我狠的罗渽民一起搞他们。

被打了电话的李楷灿：我会原话传达给道英哥的。

罗渽民：我哥没有，我哥不是，我没有，我也不是，我和锟哥情比金坚，你们不要搞我。

同样被打了电话的钟辰乐：莫？

朴志晟：肃然。

总之，钱锟还没来得及再多做什么，就带着李永钦董思成和黄旭熙去操心隔壁威人了。

·

虽然明面上不好互相cue，但是威人们在寒国的时候，大家去公司练习都是抬头不见低头见的。钱锟便继续以多半个梦队监护人的身份看护着自己的小鸡仔们。

钱锟平常就虎视眈眈地盯着其他队里没谈恋爱的那几位，有的时候甚至连罗渽民主动凑过来和钱锟撒娇都分不走钱锟的注意力，罗渽民在屡次碰壁之后泪洒梦队宿舍，每天都跟在黄仁俊钟辰乐和朴志晟身后唠叨着拜托他们几个赶紧谈恋爱，这样他罗渽民好和他亲亲男友缠缠绵绵到天涯。

罗渽民：我好不容易拐来，啊不，追来的男朋友为什么总是盯着别的漂亮哥哥漂亮弟弟，在线等挺急的。

在钟辰乐正式找上罗渽民之前，罗渽民已经习惯了自己抱着钱锟，钱锟盯着各位单身狗的生活。

钟辰乐趁着练习休息的时候把罗渽民拽到了公司的楼梯间，罗渽民瞥了一眼这个监控死角的位置，又看了看钟辰乐严肃的表情，幽幽地来了一句 “辰咯啊，你罗哥我有男朋友了，而且现在已经不兴这种霸道总裁的情节了。”

钟辰乐扁了扁嘴，叹了一口气，低下了自己引以为傲的王茉莉，轻声问道 “锟哥生气的时候，渽民哥都是怎么哄的？”

“锟哥舍不得生我气，生气了啵啵就可以哄好啦~” 

“啊... 那我可能真的完了... ” 钟辰乐的王茉莉更低了一些，惹得罗渽民一阵kiyo各种输出，抱着王茉莉使劲rua了几下才问道 “你怎么惹到锟哥了？”

“其实... 锟哥现在还不知道... 但是... ” 钟辰乐一脸欲言又止，看着钟辰乐的表情，罗渽民心里升起了一种不好的预感。

“你不会是... 把锟哥前几天刚买的特别特别贵的那个新锅给弄坏了吧...? ” 罗渽民的眼睛睁的更大了些，钟辰乐看着感觉有点害怕，连忙把手接在了罗渽民的脸下面，生怕眼前这位哥的眼珠子掉出来。

“啊不是，我的手还没有那么dong... 如果真弄坏了，大不了再给锟哥买一个就是了，又不是什么大事... ” 钟辰乐还没来得及再多说什么，自己的手机先响了起来，钟辰乐低头看了一眼，指了指手机得到罗渽民ok的手势之后才接起了电话。

罗渽民倒是没有故意听别人电话的意思，可是电话那头隐隐约约传来的声音实在有点熟悉，再加上钟辰乐脸上有些过于明显的喜悦，罗渽民也就悄悄地竖起了耳朵听了几句。

罗渽民：这表情我熟啊，李帝努给廷祐哥打电话不就是这表情？

意识到这点之后的罗渽民眼珠子瞪得更大了些，心里重新咯噔了一下。太集中在讲电话上的钟辰乐根本没意识到罗渽民的眼睛这回是真的要掉出来了，甚至直接转身走到了楼梯间的窗户旁边，把被拽出来的罗渽民晾在一旁。

把电话挂掉的钟辰乐重新回到了刚刚那副欲言又止的模样，慢吞吞地走回了自己接着自己眼珠子的罗渽民旁边。

“你谈恋爱了？？？” 罗渽民低沉的嗓音在这个一共没几个字的句子里七拐八拐地破了好几次，钟辰乐听见罗渽民拔高的声音吓了一跳，连忙蹦了过去一把捂住了他哥的嘴。

“哥你小声点，我就是怕被别人听到才叫你来楼梯间的... ” 钟辰乐一边把爪子捂在罗渽民的脸上，一边急忙解释道 “我这不是特别怕锟哥知道了，赶紧来问问你怎么哄锟哥... 你也知道锟哥现在很担心我们谈恋爱，他要是真的发现了我就完了... ”

罗渽民把钟辰乐的爪子扒拉下来，皱着眉头把钟辰乐摁在了墙角准备坦白从宽抗拒从严，还没把男朋友的名字从钟辰乐嘴里翘出来之前，黄仁俊先带着朴志晟找到了俩人。

黄仁俊走进楼梯间之后刚要叫俩人回去继续练习，结果没想到先看见了这么一幕，黄仁俊立马转身捂住了身后朴志晟的眼睛，赶紧推着朴志晟往回走，手忙脚乱之间留下了一句 “我就是想来叫你们回去训练了，你们抓紧回来吧... ”

黄仁俊：要不是知道罗渽民对锟哥赤胆忠心，我差点儿以为我们队又要出狗情侣... 我的队友为了kpi也不至于这么拼吧，这不是还没到年末呢，着急干什么。再说了这儿连个摄像头都没有，根本照不到啊大哥... 就算照到了李秀满老师也不会觉得你们是在冲kpi的，他只会觉得这不是他想看的cp反而给你们扣工资啊各位！你们清醒一点吧！！

总之，罗渽民没能拒绝钟辰乐给他买新的自行车配件的诱惑，很干脆地背叛了自己的亲亲男友，答应钟辰乐在没想出怎么能让钟辰乐逃离钱锟念叨之前都对钱锟保密。

罗渽民：我又能怎么办，我哥不让我老买自行车配件，还说我再骑索性就也别跟他谈恋爱了，他直接替廷祐哥把我和李帝努一起打包送去参加奥运会... 

·

可惜钟辰乐千算万算都没算到，罗渽民认真遵守了两个人的约定，却漏掉了钱锟最近第七感爆棚。不仅同一天把某位悄悄谈恋爱的威人抓到了，还顺手把他钟辰乐抓了个现行。

钟辰乐：我又不能狡辩被锟哥抓到跟泰容哥接吻的人不是我。

·

这件事说来话长也很复杂，还得先从钟辰乐到底是怎么和李泰容搞上的说起。

其实钟辰乐眼巴巴地瞅着李泰容拉普已经很长时间了，真算起来的话，可能要从看到be natural开始。

作为一个从小就唱歌的孩子，钟辰乐觉得自己没怎么接触过的拉普是件很酷的事情。尤其是泰容哥哥，哇绝了，台上真的好帅好帅，哪怕是穿着红色皮裤都好帅。但是自己作为最小的几个弟弟之一，哪怕跟在李泰容后面当小尾巴，也只会被他崇拜的泰容哥哥当成乖巧的弟弟看，就像是在逗猫一般揉一揉他的头发，夸几句可爱而已。

可是感情这种东西，不都是处着处着就变味了。

钟辰乐原本以为李泰容是个有点严肃的帅气哥哥，结果他发现李泰容会带着小蛋糕来练习，每次练完了大家都躺在地上放空的时候，李泰容会跑去冰箱拿出路上买的甜品，端着问一圈再坐在角落里悄悄吃。看着李泰容一脸幸福的样子，钟辰乐觉得自己好像变得有点不太对劲。他想给李泰容买很多很多小蛋糕，想看到李泰容一直这么开心地笑着。

钟辰乐原本以为这是非常正常的爸粉心态，直到有一天自己梦到了李泰容在他梦里好了好了like a goose goose，跳完boss跳baby don’t stop，李泰容一边跳一边脱衣服，再跳着跳着俩人就倒在了床上。钟辰乐醒过来的时候发现，自己裤子是湿乎乎冰凉的一片。

钟辰乐：啊，不是，泰容哥你听我解释... 

再然后钟辰乐发现在他懵懵懂懂的时间里，金廷祐和李帝努结束了双向暗恋成为了恋人，钱锟和罗渽民也莫名其妙地搞在了一起。

钟辰乐想了想，事业很重要，不过营业归营业，kpi归kpi，喜欢就要告白，犹豫就会败北。被拒绝了也不是大问题，自己继续喜欢不就可以了，重要的是要传达自己的心情。

所以钟辰乐当机立断给妈妈打了个电话，然后就跑去找了刚刚练习完的李泰容，把李泰容堵在了练习室里。

“哥的地瓜干，从今天起我全包了。” 钟辰乐攥着自己的衣角，没太敢看李泰容的反应，鼓起勇气一挥手继续说着话 “地瓜干不够的话，芝麻也可以给哥买，随便撒。” 

“哇，是真的吗？辰咯为什么会想起给我买地瓜干了？” 钟辰乐抬头瞟了一眼李泰容，他看见李泰容水汪汪的大眼睛里写满了幸福两个字，钟辰乐觉得自己好像第一次这么紧张，以前去维也纳金色大厅唱歌登台前都没这么紧张过。

“我... 因为... 其实... ” 钟辰乐低头看了看自己皱皱巴巴的衣角，又看了看李泰容交叠在身体前面的双手 “哥，我真的好喜欢你！” 

“哥也很喜欢辰咯呀。” 李泰容伸手摸了摸钟辰乐有些炸开的头发，钟辰乐抓住了李泰容的手，努力让自己和李泰容对上了视线 “不是的哥，我对哥的喜欢是希望和哥在一起的那种喜欢。想要变得更优秀，然后站在泰容哥的身边和哥比肩。”

“我原本以为只是敬仰哥，以为自己是很喜欢哥在舞台上帅气的样子。可是我也会有想要亲吻泰容哥的欲望，这已经不是正常的弟弟对哥哥的喜欢了... ” 钟辰乐扯出一个笑容，仔细想要捕捉李泰容眼里那些闪烁的情感 “不过哥也不需要为此感到有负担，可以多花一点时间来思考，我喜欢哥并不意味着一定要回应我。哥需要花多久都可以，我可以等的。” 说完钟辰乐就松开手，逃离了这间练习室。

而被告完白的李泰容因为钟辰乐的举动有些呆滞，刚想迈步出门，结果差点儿走成顺拐。李泰容一整天脑子里都在不断循环播放钟辰乐的那一句 “哥，我真的好喜欢你” 给李泰容愁的连地瓜干都吃不下了。

李泰容思前想后了好几天，原来像个小尾巴一样的钟辰乐一直没有出现，反而让他觉得有些不太适应。他把手放在胸口，轻轻念了一下钟辰乐的名字，结果心脏便砰砰地跳个不停。

所以，李泰容想，每次看到钟辰乐都会心跳加速，每次练到实用的拉普技巧都想和作为主唱的钟辰乐分享，每次跳舞觉得容易受伤的动作都要叮嘱钟辰乐，连开演唱会都会想跟钟辰乐分享眼前的这片绿海... 原来这些都并不是因为钟辰乐是自己喜欢的弟弟，而是因为自己喜欢钟辰乐。

于是李泰容做出了决定，去梦队的练习室把缩头乌龟钟辰乐拎到了走廊角落里。

“真男人就是不要怕心碎，来辰咯，给哥啵儿一个。”

钟辰乐：其实我还有个杀手锏来着，我妈说了，我要是能让泰容哥给我妈做儿媳妇，啊当然了，做女婿也行，后院那笋全给刨了，改种地瓜。

钟辰乐妈妈：挖笋也没什么成就感，泰容啊，我想挖个地瓜。

·

钱锟恨铁不成钢地听完了钟辰乐讲了整个故事，点着钟辰乐粉白粉白的额头 “你说你到底看上李泰容什么了？你难道是图他做饭芝麻撒得多吗？”

钟辰乐有些委屈地瞥了一眼钱锟 “锟哥，你这说的，合着罗渽民跟你在一起，是图你不让他买自行车配件。”

钱锟见钟辰乐一张嘴又要说什么，便抢先堵住了钟辰乐 “我倒不是说不让你谈恋爱，但是你跟李泰容的年龄差是不是有点大？”

“锟哥，你和渽民哥的年龄差也不小呀... 再说了你不知道年龄差也很好磕吗？” 

钟辰乐又抬头看了看钱锟 “所以锟哥，你不生我气吗？” 

“生你气干什么？” 钱锟看着钟辰乐一脸疑惑地问道 “啊，你是说我一直盯着你们不让你们谈恋爱吗？” 看到钟辰乐使劲点了点头，钱锟叹了一口气，伸出手揉了揉钟辰乐的头发 “没有啦，我只是很担心你们年纪太小，怕你们被有心之人算计。你只要记住，不管未来你和泰容哥发生了什么，我永远是站在你这边的。虽然这么说并不太准确，你把我们当娘家人就行。” 钱锟的手顺着钟辰乐的头发滑了下来，扯了扯钟辰乐软乎乎的脸颊肉 “好啦，下次小心一点，不要被人看到。如果真的想做点什么的话，有间声乐教室可以反锁，空间巨大隔音超好总是空的... ”

“啊... 锟哥你是怎么知道这些的？” 钟辰乐露出了一副求知欲很强的样子。钱锟嘴角抽搐了一下，只是留下了一句 “在棒打你和李泰容这对苦命鸳鸯前，我不是还棒打了另外一对。”

“嚯，锟哥您可以啊，是谁啊是谁啊？” 钟辰乐给钱锟竖了个大拇指，拽着他哥的袖子晃了晃。

钱锟有些嫌弃地拍掉了钟辰乐的手 “你可别学寒国小男生那种撒娇，你哥我看着觉得恶心... ”

“刚刚我在楼梯间看见 — ” 

tbc.


End file.
